Bellflower
Bellflower (''ベルフラワー ''Berufurawā) ''is the third and final member of Ultra Amazing Girls Z. Her color is magenta, and her symbol is a flower. Appearance Normal As just Bella Yamari, she wears her ankle-length brown hair straight downward. She also has a tan complexion, and has magenta eyes. For her top, she wears a denim blue an magenta tank top with a denim jacket. For her bottom, she wears denim bootcut jeans with magenta flower designs on them. She is also wearing magenta Converse sneakers. As Floral Bellflower As Floral Bellflower, she wears a magenta and lavender PPGZ uniform. Her belt is a traditional PPGZ uniform belt, it has the teams colors on the side and the U in the middle of the belt. She also has light magenta earrings. Party In her party outfit, her hair is worn the same, except it is now in curls at the ends. She wears a light magenta lace dress with white stockings and magenta dress shoes. Summer In her summer outfit, she is wearing a floral sports bra-like top along with floral shorts. She also wears magenta sandals. Personality Bella Yamari (or Floral Bellflower) is a cheery and happy-go-lucky 13 year-old girl who has a love for singing, and she is currently in a band as the lead singer called "Atsuya!" She started out as shy and was scared to sing anything. Not even her favorite song! She started to be more outgoing as she performed with Atsuya. She is also outgoing, smart, and quite fierce when it come to things she truly loves, such as cooking (she is a really good cook, especially with soups). Transformation Bella's transformation ring appears on her middle finger on her right hand. As she says "Floral Bellflower!" she summons her belt symbol, and it opens up in her left hand. She slides her magenta ring with the U logo on it to the right of her belt symbol. Then, she inserts it in the middle of her belt as flowers come out and she spins around briefly before a flower comes up on the screen briefly before disappearing. She is then shown in the traditional PPGZ leotard, moving around as she pretends to sing, while making her jacket appear. She then strikes three poses. Immediately after, she crosses her hands on the belt, and a few flowers come out of it as her skirt develops. She then exerts her hands for the gloves, stomps her left foot for her shoe rings on her ankles, the U on her PPGZ uniform jacket, and the heart design on the back of her jacket. As she strikes a pose, the U chocker appears, and she strikes a basic pose with a wink. Attacks ''Basic Mic Karaoke (ベーシックマイクカラオケ ''Bēshikkumaikukaraoke) Floral Bellflower's basic attack. She pushes the magenta button on her microphone, and sings a single note in it. The microphone is quickly pointed towards the enemy. She then says the attack name and the giant music note shoots toward the enemy. Upgraded forms of this attack is Super Fun Karaoke, Punk Finisher Karaoke, Ballad Rock Karaoke, Ultra Finale Karaoke, and Deluxe Finale Karaoke ''Mic Melody (マイクメロディ ''Maikumerodi) Floral Bellflower's second attack. She pushes the magenta button on her microphone twice, and sings a small melody in the mic. She then points the microphone towards the enemy, says the attack name, and multi-colored music notes come out of it. Upgraded forms of this attack are Fun Time Melody, Super Rockin' Melody, Jingling Time Melody, Joyful Christmas Melody, and Idol Rollin' Melody. ''Super Mic Orchestra (スーパーマイクオーケストラ ''Sūpāmaikuōkesutora) Floral Bellflower's third attack. She now pushes the magenta button on the microphone three times, and sings a short opera melody. The microphone is then pointed towards the enemy. She then says the attack name, and dozens of music notes barrage toward the enemy. Upgraded forms of this attack are Sonic Mic Orchestra, Extreme Metal Orchestra, Hip-Hop Rock Orchestra, Opera Encore Orchestra, Jungle Baby Orchestra, Happy Year Orchestra, and Sugar Love Orchestra. ''Ultra Mic Symphony (ウルトラマイクロシンフォニー ''Urutoramaikuroshinfonī) Floral Bellflower's fourth and ultimate attack. This time, she pushes all of the buttons on her microphone, one at time. She sings an entire scale into the microphone, and points it toward the enemy. She then says the attack name, and millions of music notes come out and barrage the enemy. Upgraded forms of this attack are Poppin' Cheer Symphony, Techno Bop Symphony, Rockin' Solo Symphony, Rap Chorus Symphony, Dance Trance Symphony, Passion Samba Sympony, Tradition Spike Symphony, Super Hula Symphony, and Hyper Trance Symphony. Relationships Family ''Seiji Yamari (ヤマリ・セイジ ''Yamari seiji) Bella's father. Despite his tall appearance, he is actually a real softie. He is married to Yuki for 33 years. ''Yuki Yamari (ヤマリ・ユキ ''Yamari Yuki) Bella's mother. She is just a few inches shorter than Seiji, and she is part Swahili. She really loves to cook as well. ''Hiroto Yamari (ヒロト・ヤマリ ''Hiroto yamari) Bella's 8 year-old brother. He is just like your average brother, except he is a fashion genius. ''Kuku Yamari (クク・ヤマリ ''Kuku yamari) Bella's grandmother. She is very wise, and used to be a teacher and psychic. She is also Yuki's mother-in-law. Friends ''Atsuya! (敦也！''Atsuya!) Bella's pop rock band. She is the lead singer of the band. Here are the other members: '''Hibiya Haneda- '''the lead guitarist/back-up singer 1 '''Ellie Okuyama- '''the bassist/back-up singer 2 '''Nanami Hashiba- '''the back-up guitarist/back-up singer 3 '''Kiri Akane- '''the keyboardist '''Kiki Takashi- '''the drummer ''Nao Hachimichi- Sweet Buttercream Bella's best friend. Nao is a big fan of Bella's band. Akarui Kikanari- Shining Bright Bella's best friend. Akarui is also a great fan of Bella's band. How She Became Floral Bellflower Not even noticing the white cloud above her, Bella was sitting on a bench, trying to practice her band's next song. She was looking up at the the sky after a few seconds. She notices something strange. Luckily, she was right, as a streak of lightning struck her a full speed! She then transformed into Floral Bellflower, and started to freak out..... Quotes "Alright, Atsuya! Let's rock!"- when she is getting ready to preform "Oh my gosh!!! So cute!!"- when she sees something cute "So delicious!!! I want..like..20 of these things!!!"- when she tastes something really good "Floral Bellflower!"- as she is transforming "There there! Cheer up! Life is too short for sadness!"- to cheer up a sad person "That does it!!! Time to kick it up to the MAX!!"- when she is injured "Hey!! What gives?! You made me mad! And do you know what happens when I'm mad?! I go crazy!!!"- when angry Trivia * She is 13 years old, just like the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Z. * Unlike all anime, Bella is the only person with a different skin tone in the Powerpuff Girls Z ''franchise. * In the Japanese version, she is voiced by Eri Kitamura (the voice of Sayaka Miki from ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica), and voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos in the English dub. * Just like Aoi Tategami (Cure Gelato) from Kirakira Precure A La Mode, she is the lead singer of a band. * She is the first magical heroine in Ultra Amazing Girls Z whose theme color is magenta. * She is the first magical heroine in Ultra Amazing Girls Z with a multi-racial mother. * The creator of the character, Ma'Leiah Jackson, wanted Bella Yamari to be an "outcast", as far as skin color. Category:Ultra Amazing Girls Z Member Category:UAGZ Characters